


A Very Voltron Christmas

by Phylix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas planning, Fluff, Happy Ending, In Universe, M/M, Minor Angst, Sklance, Soulmates, Very Minor, lance is homesick, loving supportive boyfriends, mostly homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix
Summary: Allura smiled. “A human holiday? How splendid!” She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly.  “We have celebrated since your arrival here and have had splendid feasts and parties, but they always have others around. We can do that December here!”Lance’s whole face brightened. “Wait, really?” He sat up and smiled. “We can do Christmas?”Allura smiled, “I do not know what a Christmas is, but yes, I do not see why not.”Lance leaped up, out of his seat, knocking the chair back. “Really?! We can have a real Christmas?!” He looked over at Allura. “I’ve been tracking the time. We have ten days until the twenty-fifth!”





	A Very Voltron Christmas

Lance let out a loud, long yawn as he stretched his arms high overhead as he exited his dorm. He shuffled along in his blue lion slippers, his robe open wide and unkempt as he meandered his way through the hall and to the dining area. “Hunk,” He let out a low whine. “Do we have coffee?”

“Do we ever have coffee?” Pidge smirked and leaned over the back of the chair, reclining back on two of the legs. In her hand was the latest reports from Matt about the resistance. “Hunk can give you a delicious, steaming mug of boiled goo if you want any of that. It has the consistency of goo and the taste of green. So, sort-of coffee like if you squint juuuuust right.” She smiled and made finger guns at the older paladin.

“Ah yes, the wonderful boiled goo,” Lance groaned and flopped down on the chair next to her. “Pidge, you remember how I told you back in the garrison that I could eat fries everyday for the rest of my life and never would complain? That if it was my favorite food I could totally continue to eat it and never get tired of it?”

“Yeah.”

“I miss fries.” Lance let out a dramatic sigh and leaned his chin against the palm of his hand. “And coffee. And stars.”

Pidge chuckled and pointed out. “Dude, we are in a flying castle spaceship. We are surrounded by stars and planets and the vast empty expanse of Space. We are literally able to point to a point in the sky and say ‘I want to go there’ and that is where we will be.” She looked over and frowned slightly. “But that isn’t what you meant, is it?”

Lance looked down at his hands. “I’ve been counting days, you know? Since we got here. Following Coran’s Altean calendar. The Galra calendar. Trying to map it out to Earth’s calendar and I realized that I don’t have a single copy of Earth’s calendar. I don’t know the day or week or month. I don’t think I can confidently tell you how many years we have been out here.”

“Well, you said you have been tracking the days. We can go to the space mall and go back to that earth shop. They have everything else there, they must have a calendar.”

“Yeah, I calendar from 1984. Super helpful for us now.” Lance smiled. “But I did get it. It at least helps with tracking the month and day.”

“Unless it is a leap year,” Pidge said.

Lance blinked slowly, the gears slowly turning in his brain. “Was….1984 a leap year?”

“Come get it!” Hunk shouted out. “I have some steaming hot food goo for breakfast! With a side of food goo and to finish off the meal….goo de nourriture.”

Shiro chuckled as he stepped into the living quarters, his hair wet and clinging to his skin and a towel draped over his shoulders. “Goo de nourriture?” He smiled. “Did you find a new recipe for Food Goo?”

“I tried something new. I sous vied it in a bag with some herbs that we picked up on that last planet and added a little bit of Cream de Kalenecker.”

“So boiled, spiced food goo with milk?” Keith followed closely behind Shiro.

Hunk frowned. “It isn’t boiled. The water isn’t boiling. And it’s in a bag. The food goo never touches the water.” He mumbled out as he set the table. He looked over at the other Paladins as they filed into the room and sat in their respective spots. 

“It smells as wonderful as ever, my boy!” Coran stated cheerfully as he sat at the head of the table and picked up a napkin, tucking it neatly into his shirt as Hunk moved around the table, serving each of them. “It is a marvel what you can do with this Hunk. Always something new and experimental.”

“What can I say? Food and I go together like peanut butter with jelly.”

“I have no idea what either of those things are, but I will take your word on it,” Coran said with a wink and delved into his morning breakfast.

It was like this more mornings now. A routine that was not easily broken. Pidge would scarf down food as quickly as possible before returning to the bridge and bury herself in work. Shiro would eat quickly, but exchange pleasantries with the princess and others before politely excusing himself to go and train. Keith would then follow him silently. Coran was always the courteous one, asking about everyone’s daily plans as well as coming up with fun, inventive topics of conversation, despite the fact that everyone fled as soon as the food was finished. Hunk would sit down last at the table. He took his time with his meals, savoring every bite and nuance to the meal while remarking on ways to improve it the next time. Allura never made it to breakfasts usually. She spent the time in quiet meditation, looking in on Lotor and his general’s whereabouts as well as trying to build the coalition. 

Lance was always the last one at the table. It seemed as if today would be much like the others. He sighed and watched as Coran excused himself to take care of his duties, leaving him alone at the table as Hunk busied himself with cleaning up. 

“What has you so down today?” Hunk smiled over at his friend. “And do not even think about denying that. You are terrible at hiding your true feelings.” 

Lance managed a weak smile, “I’m fine, Hunk.” He sat up straight and pushed back from the table. “Just a little homesick, I think.”

“Want to tell me about it, Buddy?” Hunk flopped into the chair next to him and spoke softly. He reached across and put a hand on the former Blue Paladin’s shoulder. 

Lance let out a low sigh, not at all like his usual, dramatic self. His chin sunk back down to the table. “I have counted the days we have been gone. Away from Earth. And I know...I know that we are heroes of the universe and all that but…”

“But being away from home is hard,” Hunk finished his thought. “How closely have you been counting the days?”

Lance looked down at his fingers and bit his lower lip. “I know the month and day it would be on Earth. It’s...It’s December.”

Hunk let out a hum of recognition and sat back. “Remember when we decorated our cockpit back at the Garrison? They were so pissed when they had to pull tinsel out of the main console even in February.”

“That was just a year ago, Hunk,” Lance said quietly. “A year ago and we were just normal garrison students doing normal garrison things and now…”

“Lance,” Came the soft, regal voice of Allura. “Is that why you have not been performing like normal?” They both turned, looking at the woman in white as she practically glided into the room with all the grace the ruler of Altea should possess and placed her hand tenderly on Lance’s shoulder. “I have been watching your results with the gladiators in training and lately your score has dropped by twenty whole points. That is unusual, Lance.” 

Lance’s shoulders drooped more. “Sorry, Princess,”

“Lance, being homesick is nothing to be ashamed of. This December seems like an important date to you. Would it be terribly painful to talk about it?”

Lance smiled. “It’s a month on Earth.”

“Month?” Allura blinked a few times, “Oh! You mean a Phoeb of earth’s time.” She smiled. “Is this a particularly special time for earthlings?”

Hunk sat back in his chair and puffed out his cheeks as he thought about how to respond. “Well, Yes, for a lot of humans it is a special time. A lot of holidays happen during this that time. Most people use it as a time to come together and celebrate with friends and family. People exchange presents and food...there is so much food.”

Allura smiled. “A human holiday? How splendid!” She clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. “We have celebrated since your arrival here and have had splendid feasts and parties, but they always have others around. We can do that December here!”

Lance’s whole face brightened. “Wait, really?” He sat up and smiled. “We can do Christmas?”

Allura smiled, “I do not know what a Christmas is, but yes, I do not see why not.”

Lance leaped up, out of his seat, knocking the chair back. “Really?! We can have a real Christmas?!” He looked over at Allura. “I’ve been tracking the time. We have ten days until the twenty-fifth!”

Allura looked back to Hunk, her sea blue eyes searching for answers without asking. He smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. “Follow me, highness, let me tell you all about Christmas while our favorite loverboy thinks through all his plans.”

~~~~~~

The following movement passed like a blur; The coalition efforts were well underway, with more and more recruitments happening more and more frequently with less and less theatrics and more and more diplomacy. Allura shone brightly as she continued to make grand speeches about rallying against the Galra Empire. Pidge worked endlessly on creating stronger communications with Matt and his rebel leagues. 

Then Keith disappeared without a word. A note was left in his wake, explaining how the Blades of Marmora found intel on a Galra slave ship. Keith was needed. It was to be a quick mission. In and out. Blow up a few smaller ships, free the slaves and be back in Quintant, maybe two. It should not last long.

Keith’s absence seemed to do nothing to quell Lance’s desire to see Christmas in the Castle of Lions. One of their first stops was to the planet Griezian Sur, which was abundant with life. Allura spent most of the peace talks, going over how they could have a symbiotic relationship. Voltron could help keep them safe as well as connect them with many other planets in the sector. Trade would open up and profits would soar. 

The leaders of Griezian Sur welcomed Allura’s alliance.

Lance liked the freedom that was gained from not needing to put on a show. He quietly slipped away with Hunk while the other Paladins stood close to Allura, recounting their many past deeds and victories over Zarkon.

“Lance is so much better at this,” Shiro groaned, running a hand over his face as he looked pleadingly at Pidge. “I don’t have any of his charisma or charm.”

Pidge shrugged and took a long drink of the purple liquid that was presented to her. “They seemed to like your strong, muscular arms, Fearless Leader,” She smirked. “Ooh Shiro, Master of the Black Lion, I swoon for you.”

His face went red as he glowered at the younger Paladin as she snickered into her drink. “Let Lance have his fun. He’s been a goober for weeks now. Hunk too. I think they need this. To get their minds off of things.”

Shiro sighed and looked down the long table to where Coran and the Princess were seated, chatting with some of the noble people of Griezian Sur. Shiro just felt drained watching them, knowing that in a moment he and pidge would be required to go back and talk about everything that they had done. It wasn’t boasting, Coran had said. It was advertising. The whole thing made Shiro uncomfortable.

“I just wish Lance was here to do this. He’s much more...attuned to people’s feelings. He knows how to work a room.” He sighed. “Hunk you,” He added quickly. “You and me, we do alright with people but…”

“I would rather talk to a machine,” Pidge agreed. “A machine at least doesn’t get insulted when you speak the truth to it.”

“Where are they anyway?” Shiro asked. 

Pidge smirked devilishly, “When we were landing I may have told them about the local fauna and how some of it bears a striking resemblance to something more familiar and earthlike.” She poked his cheek. 

Shiro blinked and looked out the window at the forests that surrounded the palace and smiled as he watched the violet trees sway in the afternoon breeze. “They do resemble pines.” He looked at his friend. 

Pidge’s smile turned wistful. “I am sure they are back in the main room now, setting up a great big tree. I may have left out a string of utility lights on the couch as well. And some old knickknacks I picked up the last time we went to the mall.”

Shiro chuckled. “We should put together some sort of plan if we are really going to have a Christmas.

“Plan?” Pidge blinked. “What do you mean, plan? We let Lance decorate and we let Hunk make food and we just play along. Let them have their fun.”

Shiro looked over as Coran stood and beckoned him over with a look. Shiro straightened his armor and stepped forward. Time to shine. He put on his most brilliant forced smile and stepped forward, “Dignitaries, it is a pleasure to represent the Paladins of Voltron,” He felt himself go into autopilot as he went through his well-rehearsed speech. Soon enough they found themselves back in the comfort of the Castle of Lions.

“How’d it go?” Lance bounded out, bells clinking merrily on his shirt. “Look!” He wiggled himself back and forth. His armor began to jingle and he smiled brightly, “Bells! There was this vendor with trees to sell and he also had this big bag of bells! I took some of them to make my armor more...festive!”

“More festive?” Allura blinked and stepped forward. “Oh...oh my,” She gasped as she moved into the lounge.

Lance smiled proudly as he followed her in, “Hunk and I worked real hard on this. We wanted to show you a real Earth Christmas.” Inside sat a brilliant violet tree that nearly brushed the ceiling. “We haven’t decorated it yet.”

Allura nodded slowly. “Decorated?”

Lance smiled. “Hunk wanted to get it all set up before you all got here, make the whole castle and nice and festive but that is not how it is done.” He waggled his finger as he walked into the room and to the three massive boxes that sat next to the tree. “Decorating the tree is the most important part.”

Hunk sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned over to Allura and let out a long sigh, “Lance use to do this at the garrison too. He would decorate our whole floor and make sure it all looked festive and bright.”

“My mother was also real big into decorating the tree together,” Pidge adjusted her glasses and leaned in, inspecting the violet needles of the tree. “To her, it was this whole bonding experience. It was supposed to bring us closer together as a family. 

“Bonding?” Coran twirled his mustache. “So this Tree Decorating Ceremony would result in a greater bond between teammates? I think it is a splendid idea!”

Pidge leaned against one of the two boxes and shook her head. “Bonding never really...happened in my house. Matt and I would horse around behind Mom’s back while Dad fell asleep in a chair, reading over a mission report or science book or something. Mom was always left to do most of it herself.”

“But decorating together is the most important part,” Lance frowned. “Hunk?” His voice was pleading.

“Same, dude. Decorating the tree was left to my little cousins. It was something fun for them to do. I would get on the roof and put up lights with my pappy while Granny would be baking away in the kitchen,” He smiled and patted Lance on the back. “Sorry, each family has their own tradition.”

Allura stepped forward. “We will find a time to decorate together later. For now, I would like assistance on the bridge to chart a course to our next destination. Pidge, Shiro.” She looked at the two. “Lance, you are welcome to start your decorating.” She smiled.

“Sounds great!” Pidge smiled. “I never had any luck with this stuff.” She motioned to the tree. “It all just becomes a big mess.”

“And while you do that, I can start making us all dinner,” Hunk began to tick things off on his fingers as he spoke. “I also picked up some local veggies that will go great with goo.”

“So it is a plan,” Shiro stated. “Each of us has a role. Lance, if you need help, once we hit deep space, we can give you a hand.” 

Pidge jumped up and gave their leader a salute before fleeing the room, followed shortly by Coran and Allura, making plans for their next stop in their coalition recruitment. Hunk patted Lance one final time on the back and headed towards the kitchens, talking to himself about fine dishes he could create with the tart vegetables he acquired.

Lance felt his shoulder’s sink further and further as everyone left him alone. “Shiro,” He called out weakly and slipped down onto the floor, cross-legged. 

“Lance, this is your domain. You are so good at this kind of stuff. The rest of us...we don’t see the world like you do. You will do awesome, just trust yourself.” He smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately, letting his hand linger. “We can talk more about what you want to do for Christmas at dinner, okay?”

Lance nodded, “Sounds like a plan then. I guess...I will see you at dinner,” He flicked one of the bells attached to his armor and let it make a small, jingling noise. 

“Keith should be back by dinner. He sent a communication earlier,” Shiro said quietly. “You haven’t said anything, but I know how it affects you when he is gone.”

Lance leaned into the casual affection. “It just doesn’t feel the same when he is gone...when any of us are gone...you are all my family now and…” he trailed off.

“And?” Shiro let his fingers linger in his short, brown hair. Lance wanted to say more...he could sense it.

“And I do not want you…to go away again. None of you,” Lance leaned his weight against his leg and sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “I feel like we are starting to all drift apart. Like...you were gone, but now you are back. Then Pidge goes to find her brother and Keith is always gone now, for longer and longer amounts of time. It just...I feel like soon I will be left behind.”

Shiro hummed, letting his fingers roll down the back of his neck and caress the shell of his ear as he slowly moved to the floor, pulling the younger Paladin into his lap. Lance let his arms snake their way around Shiro’s large shoulders and leaned into him. “We won’t leave you behind, Lance. None of us will leave you behind. You are our family.”

Lance nuzzled against his neck slowly, letting his eyes flutter closed with the close contact. “We are a family,” he mumbled out slowly, echoing Shiro. He slowly ran his fingers down Shiro’s arm, stopping at the base of his prosthetic. 

Throughout his life, Lance felt like it was luck that brought him where he was. He was nothing special as a student, and now as a Paladin of Voltron, he had no special skills to give the team. Shiro had experience with leadership in the garrison and then on the Kerberos mission. Pidge was the best in any class when it came to understanding algorithms and other sciences as if it was a complete second language. She had the ability to just look at a problem and the answer came to her. Hunk was always sweet. He could get people to trust him easily and he was strong and powerful. Since coming to the Castle of Lions, he had gained a confidence that he did not possess back at the garrison. He was flourishing here. 

Keith was also growing here. He was a natural leader. And now, with the blades, he was thriving in a way Lance never expected. It was a wonder he ever returned to Voltron. Soon, he would just not come back. Once the Galra Empire was defeated, he wondered how long the team would stay together. The victory was getting closer and closer every day and Lance was starting to dread it.

Where did he fit into the whole equation? He had been a body to fill a lion, but now they had someone to pilot Blue. And Red. There was only need for five Paladins, not six.

It was luck that brought him here, even. Luck had always guided him. He had been lucky to get into the garrison in the first place. He spent hours and hours pouring over the textbooks and memorizing every formula and every date in preparation for the entrance exam. Even then, he got into the garrison by the skin of his teeth. It was luck that had him pick the correct answers. He remembered sitting at that desk still, pouring over the booklet of questions and reading passages. The bubble sheet near him mostly blank as the time ticked away. One by one, all the other recruits stood and turned the test in. 

Everyone passed by him, until he was the last in the room, chewing at the end of the pencil until the wood was riddled with teeth marks. He was sure when time ended that he failed. He would be asked to return home, back to his mama. Luck was on his side. He made it in.

Mama and Papa had been proud. His sister cried, hugging him to her tightly. His brother clapped him on the back and teased him mercilessly. His cousins and aunts and uncles and nieces and nephews all came to the ensuing party. His sisters and brothers all came to wish him well. He could not remember a single time that his family gave him a party of this magnitude. It was overwhelming.

And then he was alone. Alone in the dormitories of the garrison without a friend. He was given time to talk to his mother and father every night, but that first month away his little sister caught pneumonia, then his older brother lost his job and his auntie’s wedding was fast approaching and those phone calls he relied on began to become less and less frequent until he did not bother to call at all.

“Lance,” The soft trill of Shiro’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back into the strong arms of his love, feeling the careful stroke of Shiro’s deft fingers against his scalp. “You okay?” 

Lance gave a short nod. “Yeah,” He pulled back and smiled. He reached up and ruffled the tuft of white on top of Shiro’s head and stretched his arms over his head. “You know me, lost in my head making up plans for what to do.”

Shiro’s gaze lingered on Lance. He reached out and took his hands. “So tell me what your next thought is.”

He gave a little shrug, “More decorating, probably. Hunk was talking about a spice he found back on Griezian Sur. Said it smelt and tasted faintly like peppermint. He was thinking about making something with it that would be festive.”

Shiro’s face scrunched up. “Hunk also bought that fish that he swore tasted like tuna, but better,” Memories of that ill-fated meal fluttered back to him. How the whole kitchen and dining area was filled with foul smoke…

“It was….peppermint-ish.” Lance frowned slightly and looked down at his hands, his blue eyes fogging over as he continued to speak. “It will be enough. You know? Like everything else here, it’s not really Christmas. It’s just….Christmas-ish.” He smiled again, but it did not reach his eyes. “It’ll be good enough, like the purple tree and the fact we are in space.”

Lance scrambled to his feet and took two large strides until he stood still, next to the tree. “You should probably get going. Allura and Coran will be expecting you on the bridge, and I have just a lot of work to do now.” His smile had not wavered. It stayed perfectly in place.   
As Shiro stood, he wondered how long Lance had done that, smiled without really smiling. He gave a short nod. “If you like, Lance, once we have set a course, Pidge and I can come back here, help you-”

“Not necessary,” Lance waved him off. “You both would just get underfoot anyway. You know how I get with things.” 

Shiro watched as Lance moved over to the boxes he had set up around the tree, opening them all without removing anything. “I’ll let you know when Keith gets home.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lance smiled at him again, dumping bright objects all over the floor. “Keith won’t like any of this anyway. And He’ll be tired.” 

“Okay, buddy. You need me, I’ll be on the bridge.” and with that, he headed out.

___________________

“So here is the real question,” Pidge had a wicked smirk on her face as she plotted in a course for the Castle of Lions, setting the ship into an auto-piloted mode. On her screen blinked a message from Keith, giving the coordinates for his pick up point. His mission had been successful. He wanted to come home.

“Hmm?” Shiro blinked and looked up from his own blank console, knocked out of his thoughts. 

“Dude,” Pidge groaned and flopped over the arm of her chair. “Have you been listening to us at all? You have been acting all mopey and broody since we left the banquet.” She frowned deeply.

“Sorry, Pidge,” Shiro smiled. He stretched and walked over to her and ruffled her short hair. “You said you had a question?”

“The most important question about Christmas,” Pidge smirked and straightened. “What kind of presents are we getting?”

“Oh yes,” Coran walked over, arms clasped behind his back. “Young Pidge here has graciously filled us in on all things Christmas. How on Earth it is a materialistic holiday where you eat to excess and give each other tokens of affection,” He smiled. “We had a gift-giving day back on Altea. A rather joyous affair, would you not agree, princess?”

“It was always my favorite holiday back home. Mother and Father would give grand speeches to the people and it was followed by a giant feast,” She gave a wistful smile. “Mother and I would spend days gathering gifts together for Father. It was an important day for Alteans.”

“You never talk about holidays you use to celebrate,” Pidge said and smiled up at her.

Coran twisted his mustache, “The Quintant of Fala. It was a very important day. Queen Fala, Allura’s ancestor, was the last surviving member of the royal family. She was a strong, good woman with a dream of rebuilding Altea. You see, Altea had been through a terrible bloody period of war. At the time, all Alteans believed that our royal family was lost. It was a stroke of luck that Princess Fala had been hidden away. After sixteen long years of enslavement, Fala led a rebellion and accented the throne to become Queen Fala of Altea. She rebuilt the ruins of our people and brought Altea to prosperity.”

“So the Quintant of Fala is like...a day of independence?” Shiro spoke, trying to grasp the context of the day.

“A day of independence? No,” Allura scoffed, “Coran is missing the best part of the story,” She clasped her hands together and moved over to her two Paladins. “The Quintant of Fala is a celebration of her and her most trusted knight in unity. She and her knight had a bond that could not be broken. On this day, she made an unbreakable vow that they would be joined together forever.” Allura let out a sigh and looked between the two paladins. “On Altea, you could still see their essence. Two starts lodged in the sky, forever linked together and entwined.”

“So it’s a day about love,” Shiro smiled a little.

“Everlasting Love. Love that binds one person to another,” Allura sighed. “That is what it was about originally. Over the years the meaning changed from an everlasting romantic love to the deep love that exists between people. It is about the love all Alteans possess. Presents are a must,” she concluded and looked around.

“Agreed,” Coran nodded, his hands clasped behind his back as a large smile wafted over his features. He gazed into the velvety blackness of space that stretched out before them. “ Now Princess, here is the question for us: Do we send out the traditional Quintant of Fala parcels for the knights of old? Or do we bestow on our Paladins with the Tribute of Cavalier?”

Allura looked around at the two Paladins in the room, then back to Coran. “I-,” She faltered, her hands twisting her dress. Slowly her eyes turned down. “I cannot recall which would be more fitting, Coran.” She stated after a period of silence. “Both seem rather...fitting.”

Coran nodded, twisting his mustache again, his eyes alight with the prospect of recreating the traditional festivities. “I wonder if I have time to make all the preparations….” He mumbled to himself as he walked off the bridge.

Allura watched him leave and let out a long sigh. “It will be good to take a few days off and regroup. I am sure Lance would appreciate Coran’s help with setting everything up, though I must confess, I was never a part of father’s presentation ceremony and I cannot tell you what the tributes of cavalier are, exactly.” 

“Knowing Coran, it full of pomp and circumstance,” Pidge snickered. “It will end up being over the top and embarrassing.”

“But,” Shiro interjected. “We will take it with stride. Coran does it because he respects us. Besides, it is the thought that counts.”

Pidge smiled and hopped out of her chair and walked over. “So there are seven of us, yes? Plus Matt, that is eight.”

“Twelve if you consider the mice,” Allura smiled. “Five Paladins, two alteans, one Matt and four mice.”

“Hunk will probably also want to get something for Shay,” Pidge smiled. “What if instead of getting everyone presents, we draw names, you know? We each just need to get one person something.”

Allura smiled brightly. “That is a thought. Is that a common Earth tradition?”

Shiro smiled and held his arm out for the princess, “Let’s go wait for Keith. You can tell us all about your Quintant of Fala and we can teach you all about our Christmas Day.”

_____________

Lance sat back, wiping the sweat from his brow and looked up at the brilliant violet tree, now bedazzled in neon lights. He frowned slightly at the sight. It hung beautifully, elegantly in the common room, sparsely decorated and it looked too...sterile.

He frowned deeply and tilted his head to the side. Back home, his mama’s tree was filled to the brim with decorations. No branch was left bare. Every last piece would have its own tale, and Mama would spend the day, carefully unwrapping each one individually and would hold it up for all to see before regaling the story that it held. Her and Papa’s first Christmas together, where they were too poor to afford real presents and all she got was this simple ornament. A special ornament for every special event that happened in her life. Lance reached out and touched the needles of the tree lightly. 

Memories…. 

He turned and looked around the room. The common area was not as neat and organized as it once was. Putting the tree in had only disrupted the organized chaos of the room. It drove Keith absolutely crazy. This room was a shared space, he insisted. A place for all of them to gather and regroup. It was not Lance’s personal laundry hamper.

With Keith’s frequent absences, the room gathered more and more things. Allura, who at one time valued Keith’s constant prodding to keep the room free of clutter was even starting to horde as well. Lance wondered if it was partly due to her new responsibilities. Being the princess and diplomat to the galaxy was one thing. Piloting Blue and whizzing into dangerous battles with Lotor hot on their heels was a whole different animal.

Lance knelt by the first open box of things and opened it up, privacy be damned. “If you choose to keep it here, that’s your own problem now,” Lance smirked and pulled out a tiny rock-like doll. He smiled and turned it in his hands. He set it next to his foot and continued to dig in the small box that belonged to Hunk.

Memories. His last Christmas at home. Seated next to his mother as she handed him a small box. Slowly, he unwrapped the final ornament; a tiny angel. The new memory for the year.

His mother’s smile wafted into his memory as she lifted it delicately out of the box and held it against the light. “Mijo,” Her voice was soft as she stroked his cheek with her free hand. “We got this one for you. Next year, you will be up there in the heavens, watching down on us from space. This one is for you, my guardian angel.”

_____________

Keith groaned and rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes until he saw lights dancing behind them. Everything hurt. Everything was sore and ached in a way he had not thought possible. What he wanted more than anything right now was a hot shower, clean clothes, and a dark bedroom.

He stepped into the main corridor of the castle and groaned loudly as the bright lights of the castle caused his head to split open wide. He was grateful for once to not be greeted by everyone in a mad rush. It was overwhelming.

Keith blinked several times, letting his eyes adjust to the brightly lit corridor before he lifted his duffle bag and set out back to his room. With any luck, he could strip out of these sweaty, dirty clothes and into something, anything more comfortable. Maybe they would even allow him time for a shower. Asking for a nap would be asking too much though.

His hand slammed into the sensor for his room and the door whizzed open. He blinked slowly. The light was on. He could hear shuffling within. Slowly, his hand moved to his belt, ready to take out his dagger and attack whatever was in his private area.

“Keith!” Lance’s head bobbed into view. “Hey, buddy! Welcome back!” The dopey, lopsided grin made him sigh in exasperation as he shuffled in.

“I could have stabbed you, you know,” Keith grumbled and tossed the bag into the corner. Laundry could come later. Now he had something far worse to deal with: a chipper Lance.

“Why do you think I said ‘hey buddy’?” Lance used air quotes as he rolled his eyes. “I know better than to stay back and hide. That is how I lose a kidney and end up in a Cryopod.” Lance turned on heel and headed back to the drawers of Keith’s quarters, pulling open the top one and rummaging within. “So….is everything you own black or red or…”

Keith felt his face burn brightly, “Get out of my underwear!” he snarled and shot forward, slamming the drawer closed. “What do you want, Lance? I’ll give it to you then get out.”

“I’m looking for...things,” Lance explained, holding his hands up to indicate size. “Small things like….this big?”

Another long low sigh escaped as Keith hung his shoulders, “Why?”

“Project I am working on,” Lance moved to the second drawer and pulled it open, only to have Keith snap it shut. He frowned and moved to the third one. “Do you, like, own anything dude? Do I have to check Black? Cause Red only has my stuff in it now and you know that’s weird right?”

Keith pressed the palm of his hand against the bridge of his nose. “No, Lance. What is weird?”

“Not owning things,” Lance frowned and looked up at him with those blue eyes. “It’s like you own just enough clothes to get you through a week...and that knife, and that’s it.”

Keith frowned more. “It’s not a knife, Lance. It’s….Ah, nevermind. I don’t like clutter, why is that bad?”

“Shiro hates clutter too, but he has...stuff.” Lance frowned. “Books and statues and...trophies....Coran even has stuff. He has a ton of stuff in his rooms. You should have seen some of the stuff I found in there earlier I-”

“Lance,” Keith said firmly. He had to cut him off now if not, the Cuban would continue to fill every second with the sound of his voice. “This is Coran’s home. Allura’s too. Of course, they keep things. Shiro is in charge too, of course, he has awards and trophies. This isn’t my home.” 

He knew it was a mistake, the moment he said that. A look of despair clouded Lance’s face as Keith snapped his mouth shut. Bad with words, that is what he was. He was bad with words and bad with people. That was why he stayed away.

“Oh,” Lance nodded. A smile wavered on the edge of his lips before falling away. “Of...of course, you’re right,” he nodded slowly and backed away to the door. “I really...screwed the pooch on this one, didn’t I?”

Keith swallowed, “Lance-”

“No, I mean, I break into your room and then go through your things. And right as you get back as well,” There was a warble to his voice, his eyes darting around the room and never once stopping at Keith. “Sorry, man. I should let you rest, you know?”

“Lance,” Keith sighed again, but it was too late. The boy was already gone. 

____________

“I don’t get it,” Keith frowned and looked over to the black paladin. “I mean, I get it. I snapped at him, but I don’t...get it.” He looked down at the blade he was sharpening and sighed. “What am I doing that is wrong?” 

Shiro leaned back and looked up at the dark ceiling overhead. It was rare that Keith sought him out to ask for advice and even rarer that the red paladin was seeking his advice on Lance. Of all of them, Keith and Lance had formed the closest bond. They could grate on each other’s nerves and run each other ragged, but in the end, Keith relied on Lance. “I think he is starting to feel homesick,” Shiro admitted. “He won’t say anything. He tries to hide it, but he worries a lot.”

Keith frowned deeper. “Homesick? Since being here all he talks about is new planets and exploring. I have never heard him talk about just going back to Earth.”

“I noticed a chance after….I got back,” Shiro’s lips formed a tight line. He swallowed and looked over at his companion. “After everything we have gone through recently, I noticed it. In small ways. He won’t say anything, that’s not his way. He doesn’t want us to worry about him but...I can see he is afraid.”

“I lashed out at him,” Keith leaned forward, setting his blade aside. His eyebrows furrowed deeper as he scowled. “I didn’t try and stab him. I tried to apologize. I haven’t given him a reason to be scared of me.”

“I didn’t say that,” Shiro smiled as the scowl turned to one of confusion. “Look at what’s happened these last few months: Hunk spends all his time communicating with Shay. If he is not with her, he is with Matt and Pidge. Pidge left for a long time to go find Matt. Allura and Coran are all tied up with the coalition and bringing an end to the Galra Empire….I was just...gone...and you-”

“What about me?” Keith snapped, his ears flushed a slight red that extended down his neck. “What did I do?”

“You’re with the Blades, Keith. None of the things that we have done are bad, or wrong,” Shiro sighed. “But...imagine it from Lance’s point of view. Every last one of us is finding a home here-”

“But that is a good thing,” Keith stated. “Being here is a good thing. We are helping.”

“Away,” Shiro continued. “We are finding a home away from each other.” He looked down at his metal arm and flexed the fingers. “And I’ve been thinking about it too. What is the plan after we defeat the Galra Empire?”

“We continue to fight,” Keith said flatly. “Zarkon being defeated led to Lotor rising up. Once we defeat Lotor, who knows what next will come.”

“But we are changing,” Shiro stated. “Evolving and moving apart. We may not always be paladins of Voltron. Allura has shown she is worthy of piloting a lion. And Lance. And you as well. Who’s to say that we won’t find others just as worthy? Who’s to say that we don’t move apart?”

Keith looked down. His hands twisted into the fabric of his pants. “I see,” he said plainly. “So what is our plan?” 

___________________

Lance let out a long, low sigh and shuffled the food goo around on the plate instead of eating it. Dinner had been...tense. Hunk spent the time arguing with Coran over how to prepare the dinner for Christmas. Keith and Shiro sat in a corner, mumbling quietly to one another as they slowly ate, giving him quick glances when they thought Lance was not looking. Pidge sat with her knees to her chest, face buried in a holopad.

He looked down at his plate and sighed. He had successfully moved the food around his plate but was unsuccessful with making it seem like he had eaten anything at all.

Maybe he was being stupid here, he mused as he rested his head against his arm. He continued to poke and prod at the green gel with his fork. Maybe he read his team wrong. No one seemed excited about Christmas but him. Hell, two of the team were Alteans, so they had no interest in their Earth customs. He frowned and looked around the room, eyeing each one of them carefully. 

Pidge and Hunk were the best friends he had back at the garrison. He spent his every waking moment with either of the two of them, Most of the time it ended in him making mischief of some sort, and any number of the three of them sitting in the commander’s office while apologizing profusely for whatever scheme Lance talked them into. It was always him that caused the trouble too. He was always cocksure and arrogant in that regard. Even Christmas the previous year had been at his design. He planned the decorations, smuggled in the tree, set up the Secret Santa Exchange which became even more secretive after the Commander Iverson accidentally received a notice instead of Cadet Iverson (no relation). 

Hunk and Pidge were just along for the ride.

The year before, when Keith was still a part of the garrison and Lance was still a cargo pilot and not a fighter, He could not remember the other boy ever participating. Their dorms had been near each other then. Lance made sure his door was lit with the gaudiest baubles and garland that he could find. He made it into a competition- Who could create the most audacious decorations. 

Hunk was more than willing to help in his quest to bring holiday cheer to the entire barracks. He found a way to rig up the lights to blink in time to obnoxious holiday music, which would play nonstop during the periods of the day when leisure time was permitted. 

It quickly got out of hand. The garland spilled out, growing like a fungus across the entire hallway. Their tentacles reaching out to spread as much cheer as physically possible. All the while, baubles and ornaments, and tinsel began to amass. 

Keith was not amused by it at all. He had always been an odd one, never taking part in any of the parties or games that Lance organized. His ire became tenfold after Lance called him out after a training simulation. Sure, Lance had decorated the cockpit with glitter frost. Sure, Lance may have gone a little overboard with the mistletoe over the door, but it had been Keith’s fault for not noticing like everyone else had and stepped away. Lance had only been following the rules of mistletoe anyway.

In hindsight, calling him a scrooge for not kissing may have been just a tad overboard. He had not even thought of the possibility that Keith didn’t celebrate Christmas…

He looked up as Allura neared, a brightly colored pink bowl in her arms and a warm smile on her face. “Lance, Pidge, and Shiro filled me in on this Mr. Claus tradition that you have back on earth and how it is secretive which of you are the Claus. It sounded like a splendid tradition. Coran and I wish to participate and learn about your Earthly customs.”

Lance blinked a few times, letting what Allura said to develop in his brain. “Secret...Santa?”

“Yes! That is it!” Allura beamed. “A secret Santa exchange. I have everyone’s name written on a piece of paper, and it will become your task to make that person a present.”

“Make?” He sputtered. He looked around the table, with all the eyes on him and he felt his neck heat red. 

“It was my idea,” Pidge smiled. “Christmas is close, and with Lotor out there, and traffic it will be difficult to get to the mall, so I figured ‘Hey, Pidge, you are a clever person. You definitely know what is up. Why not make Christmas Presents for everyone?’.”

“Or,” Shiro interjected. “Or we can do something for that person, for those of us who aren't clever and creative.” He saw Keith’s shoulders relax a fraction at that, relief evident on his face, even if his expression had not changed. 

Lance smiled a little, looking back to Allura. “So it is the seven of us-”

“And Matt,” Pidge stated. “He’s coming over too. I am going to draw for him and then send him a picture of the name, so he will be participating too.”

“And since this was your idea, Lance, it seemed only proper that you get the first choice,” Allura held the bowl out to him, the neatly folded paper fluttered. 

Tentatively he reached out, grasping one sheet of paper before Allura moved on, holding the bowl out for each of the Paladins and Coran. “I’m surprised the mice aren’t in here as well,” Lance teased as he slowly unfolded his paper.

“I thought about putting them in, but realized they would probably do best at their own exchange. I doubt very much any of us would appreciate a gift of seeds on our bed as much as they would for each other. We will focus on the...larger crew members here.”

“That is good, cause the only thing I can think to give them would be full access to the pantry whenever they wanted,” Lance cracked a smiled and looked down at the name. 

Keith. He looked around the room to the red paladin and watched as he frowned deeply before crumpling up his paper and shoving it deep into his pocket.

Pidge let out a whoop of joy and leaped away from the table. “We’re done, right? Nothing else to do, right?”

Allura shook her head. “Not unless-” She didn’t get a chance to finish as Pidge bolted from the room, cackling to herself. “That is quite unnerving.”

Hunk laughed, “Naw, that’s a good sign. Means she has something great in mind.” He, in turn, refolded his paper and slipped it into his pocket. “Just one more thing; when are we planning on exchanging?”

“Matt will be here tomorrow,” Shiro stated and stood up as well. He stretched his arms over his head and smirked over at Lance. “ We can find a way to do this in the next two days if you like. We aren’t looking for anything big for this, just something….from the heart. Besides, we are spending the next few days traveling through the dark depths of space. We have the time.”

Hunk frowned and pulled his paper out again as he headed out of the room. “Two days? Oh man,” His shoulders slumped. “Ok Hunk, you can do this. It’s only making a present from scratch from things that we already have. What kind of problems can that give?”

Lance let out another loud sigh and twisted the paper with Keith’s name in his hand. Why did he have to get Keith? Of all names, he got the one person he knew would be hypercritical of anything Lance made. Why couldn’t it have been Hunk...or Pidge?

“Hey, lover boy,” He shot up from his thoughts and looked into the violet gaze of the one who troubled him. Keith’s ears were slightly pink, a frown on his features. “Shiro said you had something to show me. Something about a tree.” His arms tightened across his chest and he frowned more if that was possible.

Lance blinked a few times and nodded, “Oh, you mean the Christmas tree? I uh...it’s nothing special.” His cheeks pinked as much as Keith’s ears. “Really, you don’t have to bother.”

Keith shook his head again. “Shiro told me why you were in my room. I wanted to...apologize for lashing out.” He looked away, the pink flush spreading over his cheeks and down his neck. Lance could not remember ever seeing him look so uncomfortable before.

Without thinking he nodded again, “Sure.” He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets and headed down the corridor. “But really, it’s nothing important or special.”

Keith fell into step next to him, his own hands deep in his pockets and gave a small shrug. “Yeah, but it is important to you.”

“I went over the top.”

“You always go over the top,” Keith chuckled. “It’s who you are Lance. If you half-assed it, then I would be worried.” He looked down as they turned down another hallway. “You took over the hallway back at the garrison. You put a wreath on my door that called me a Grinch. You tied mistletoe on a string and carried it over your head for a full week and demanded a kiss.”

“I never demanded you to kiss me.”

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Lance, you stood outside my door for who knows how long and then gave this stupid eyebrow wiggle and then proceeded to follow me to my flight test. You distracted me and made me lose points.” he stepped into the common room and stopped. “Whoa.”

Lance looked over, at the twinkling lights of red and blue against the backdrop of the velvety ink of space. “I looked for green and yellow and other colors back on the last planet we were on, but they only had strings of red and blue.” A flush crept over his face.

Keith tilted his head to the side, the corners of his mouth downturned as he moved closer, inspecting the tiny trinkets that Lance placed delicately inside the tree, showing off each of the individual paladin’s personality. The tiny gift of toys Shay exchanged with Hunk every time they neared her planet hung heavily along the branches, pulling down with their weight sat alongside the failed sensor experiments Pidge had thrown away. Shiro’s metals and awards were strung up and let the glittering light show off of them. Even little trinkets from Coran and Allura, things that were definitely Altean in origin. Matt’s goofy handmade rocketships models...even tiny strings of popcorn string created from the mice. Everyone was represented.

Each one, except him. 

“Here,” Keith reached into his coat and pulled out a small, cloth-wrapped parcel. “This...isn’t your present or anything. It’s for the tree.”

Lance glanced down at the package in his hands and slowly unwrapped the white linen away. There was a clink of metal on metal as the contents shifted in his hands until he was left looking at three small daggers, etched in red enamel. “Keith?” He blinked and looked up.

“Look, you wanted something to put on your tree that was mine. All I own are things like that. Are you going to put them on your damn tree or what?” Keith’s gaze was on the window, his lips downturned and there was a definite redness to his face that had nothing to do with the glow of the tree. “And before you say anything, yes, I know they are sharp. Weapons are meant to be sharp. And anyway, what happens if we come down here and there is an attack, we want weapons at the ready, so it is tactical to have them-” He let out a whomph of air as the sharpshooter’s arms engulfed and wrapped around his shoulders.

He nuzzled slightly against the other’s brow, missing the feeling of the Cuban’s lanky arms around his own frame as he let this quiet moment last. His own arms slowly moved up, embracing him close. “Are they fine?” He mumbled out.

Lance nodded, burying his face further into the crook of the other’s neck. “Perfect,” He sighed. The tension melted from him in an instant, feeling the other so close. Despite everything that happened. Everything that would happen, Currently Keith was here. Keith was in his arms. All was right.

“Great,” Keith let out a groan. “Could you….put them on the tree or something?”

“In a minute,” Lance wanted to savor this...savor the quiet moment with the quiet boy in his arms. Slowly, tentatively he pressed his lips against the juncture of his neck, almost afraid that he would shatter what was here. He didn’t want Keith to pull away, or run. He wanted this moment to just exist and….be.

“Could you do it….like now?” Keith asked and grunted louder as Lance’s hold tightened. His own arms squeezing tighter. Uncomfortably tight. “NOW!” He croaked

Lance blinked and looked up, noticing the tightness in the other’s jaw. He took a step back, away from the other and saw his face and arms relax. Lance bit his lower lip. He thought he read the signs right. That he was not being too forward. Keith valued his privacy, and what’s more, he valued not being public about any kinds of affection. But it just felt so right...a perfect moment... 

Keith moved quickly and grabbed Lance’s wrist. Lance’s eyes followed, to where the daggers lay, unwrapped. “Next time,” Keith grappled them out of Lance’s limp wrist. They clattered to the floor as Keith encroached on him, “Drop the weapon before pouncing me.” 

Two gloved hands met either side of his face and he was suddenly swept up, pulled back into those arms and into a soft kiss. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed as he melted against the other boy, his hands spread against his chest. Keith’s hands slowly moved around, pressed against the other’s back, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together, chest to chest.

“Is it fine?” Keith mumbled out into the other’s soft, auburn hair. 

“Mmm,” Lance nodded, resting against the warmth of the other. “This is perfect…”

_________

Matt arrived without a problem, present in tow, the night before they were set to celebrate Christmas. His Secret Santa present deposited safely below the tree with the other, brightly colored packages. 

Like magic, Coran had produced from the bowels of the ship brightly colored paper. An Altean tradition, he explained as he held up a beautifully decorated box wrapped in bright violets and oranges. The more prominent the color, the deeper the connection held between gifter and giftee. He was overjoyed to learn Earth had similar preparations for gifts, even if there was no color theory to the way the Paladins wrapped their own presents.

Lance sat now in the early morning on the couch, watching the lights twinkle and gleam off of the mound of presents under the tree. He grasped at the warm cup of tea between his fingers and pulled the blankets around his shoulders tighter. Mama would be sitting next to own tree, drinking a cup of coffee and waiting for everyone to wake up. It was the calm before the storm, she would say, sitting next to the beautifully decorated tree while everyone else lay in their beds, comfortably asleep. Christmas Eve was when the whole family all came over. Papa and his uncles would have spent hours outside, nursing beers as they barbecued and smoked pork loin. Christmas morning was spent. Mama would be in the kitchens, calling out orders and singing along to whatever songs came on the radio. He would have been with her, sneaking tastes of different things as she shooed out everyone else. 

Right now, she would be baking caramel plantains, making the entire house smell of wonderfully baked goodness. It would smell like home. He closed his eyes and pulled his knees to his chest. In his mind he could still smell the cinnamon and sugar whip she would spread on top. He smiled. This was his favorite part of Christmas as well. He took a long sip of his tea.

A crash brought him back to the land of the living as he looked behind the couch to see Keith standing in the dark hallway, frowning slightly at the mice that danced around his feet. The four creatures scurried around, chattering angrily up at the red paladin as if he had just morally offended them.

Lance leaned against his arms on the back of the couch and watched Keith try and sidestep away, only to have the small space critters scurry that way to continue their lecture. On the floor lay a metal tin, cookies scattered all around. Lance covered his mouth to keep from laughing. “Keith,” He scolded. “Really? Kicking the mice’s precious presents for one another. Shame.”

Keith’s back went ramrod straight as he turned to look at his blue partner, his cheeks a rosy red. “I didn’t mean to! How was I to know they would be there? It’s dark and…” He trailed off, looking around the common room. “Why are you here alone?”

Lance gave a shrug, “It was just nice to sit and watch, I guess.” He looked over at the tree, then back to Keith. “Come in. Sit.”

There was a moment’s hesitation before Keith stepped inside the room. He was already dressed for the day, Lance observed. Or he had not been to bed yet. Both were possibilities with the red paladin. 

Keith sat stiffly and frowned down at the presents. “Did you get your present yet?” He asked quietly.

Lance shook his head. Haven’t even looked if I have one yet. It would ruin the surprise if I did.”

Keith looked down at his hands. “I meant...did you make your present yet? Put it there?”

Lance nodded again and pointed to the small orange package with the blue bow. “That one,” He stated. “It was harder to do than I thought. I figured I could whip something up easily, but it didn’t work out that way. How about you?”

Keith shook his head. “No. I couldn’t think of anything.” He admitted. “I’m….not like the rest of you. I’m not clever or creative. I...I am good at following orders.”

Lance scooted closer and put his arm around the other boy, pulling him in. “There is still time. We have a few hours left until everyone is up. Plus, we will have breakfast first. I am sure we can skip that and I can help you make something.” His eyes threaded through Keith’s dark locks as he looked down at the tired face of the boy in his arms. 

He had been up all night, judging from the dark circles and the way he just slumped against him. Lance rested his cheek against his forehead, pressing a soft kiss there. To anyone else, Lance knew that Keith would insist he was up finishing a battle strategy or calculating out where to attack the Galra next. And it was possible that is what he spent his night on. But it was the pressure that would not allow him rest. Keith did not want to fail his teammate, whoever it was. 

“Wouldn’t that be against the rules?” Keith mumbled into his chest as his own arms wrapped around Lance’s middle. “Me telling you who I have?”

“No,” Lance smiled. “This is for fun, nothing else. And I won’t admit to helping you. This can be all your idea if you like.” 

They sat in silence again. Lance wondered if he drifted off to sleep. It would be fine though. Lance had plenty of things back in his dorm, it would not take much to slip away and wrap something up. It really did not matter what it was, just that it came from the heart. 

He shifted away slowly, hoping he could lay Keith down without waking him, only to find those brilliant violet eyes looking up at him. Lance swallowed and felt his face flush. It did not matter how long they had been together, the sight of Keith’s eyes made him feel giddy. He was the complete center of Keith’s world.

“I have some stuff in the lion,” Keith managed. He slipped out of Lance’s hold and stood.

“Black?” Lance rose to meet him.

Keith shook his head, “Red.” He reached out and slowly took Lance’s hand in his as he turned and led him out into the dark hall.

Lance felt his face heat. “Why Red, why not Black?” He asked in hushed tones, afraid his voice would carry and awaken someone else.

“I didn’t want to get caught,” Keith stated. In the low light, Lance could not see well. The ship had gone into rest mode while the crew slept, conserving energy in the halls. Lance had thought the lights were set to flicker on when they sensed movement, but Keith probably reprogramed it to serve his purposes. Why waste light if he liked scuttling around in the dark? 

Keith turned down a corridor, his grip on Lance’s hand firmly. He did not talk as they moved. Lance had to trust he knew his way. They turned again and Lance saw the faint glow of light from the end of the hall, the door to the lion’s hanger opened. The light did not spill out. It wasn’t as if the overhead hanger lights were on, but a soft, flickering glow.

Keith must have been here all night. He must have wandered back to the living area to clear his mind before coming back. Lance swallowed and felt his pulse begin to race. Why would he have left a light on within? 

Keith’s grip tightened. There was a tremble in his fingers Lance had not noticed before. Violet eyes darted back, seeking his. Almost afraid that one time he would look back to find darkness…

Lance swallowed again, suddenly very nervous. He opened his mouth to speak, only to find nothing would come out. Worry flooded him. A dread that pooled in the pit of his stomach and threatened to boil over. He squeezed Keith’s hand tightly and the other’s body relaxed. He had not even noticed they had stopped moving. They had stopped just before the open door.

Keith’s face was washed with trepidation. He chewed the inside of his cheek before looking at the door, then back to Lance without a word. There were words there, at the tip of his tongue, things that he wanted to say, but couldn’t. Instead, he let go.

Lance watched as Keith began to worry his bottom lip, looking again at the door. He wasn’t walking through. He just stood there and watched the other paladin before swallowing again. “You go,” He finally said.

Lance nodded and stepped around the other, into the hanger. Red was kneeling down, her mouth open and inviting for a pilot to enter. From her mouth came the soft glow of candles. Lance frowned and moved forward, “Keith…?” He asked quietly, his voice reverberating off the metal framework. He looked back to find only darkness.

Lance steadied himself and took a few more steps forward. The candles were definitely in a line, leading to her open mouth. A path inside. Lane took a few more tentative steps, ascending inside his own lion and followed the line of candles to the cockpit.

It had been cleaned out. The wrappers and junk that amassed inside his lion cleaned away and instead a black blanket was spread out on the floor with a basket next to his pilot’s chair, the contents hidden away under a black napkin. The room was decorated as well. Soft blue and violet lights strung around the control panels and bating the cockpit in a soft, blue haze. “Keith?” He called out again. “Buddy, I don’t know what you were making here, but it doesn’t look like a Secret Santa gift.”

“It’s not,” Keith said to his left. 

Lance yelped and jumped backward, swearing loudly at the shock. He had not expected the other to be so….close. “Jiminy Cricket,” He gasped and placed a hand over his heart. “Don’t ninja up on me like that.”

Keith frowned. “I didn’t.” He looked at Lance, his eyes intense and unwavering. They stood in silence. “Well?” Keith finally asked.

“Well, what?” Lance blinked.

Keith groaned loudly and ran his hands down his face. “Stupid!” He growled out. “I told Shiro. I said this was a stupid idea. I told him this wouldn’t work.”

“Shiro….said to ask me about helping with your Secret Santa gift?” Lance blinked slowly. “Who’s your person?”

“You are, idiot,” Keith frowned, his face even redder than before. “Shiro said that this would be a good present for you.” He weakly motioned around. “That you...would like something...sentimental.”

Lance stopped breathing. Slowly his eyes moved around the cockpit once again. Keith cleaned up his mess. Keith had strung up lights. Keith had set out a blanket. Keith. Lance felt flush.

Keith ran a hand through his messy hair, gripping it tightly as he sighed loudly. “I told him that you wouldn’t get it and it was stupid. I even made mistletoe.” His hand wavered in the air. Lance’s eyes followed it to the sprig of green and red above the door. One a piece of paper it, in Keith’s sloppy, quick script it said ‘Mistletoe’. 

Lance smiled. “Keith-”

“I had no idea what it looked like and there were no pictures of it in the computer files so I made it up. Stupid.”

Lance moved forward and pulled Keith in. He held the other boy tightly in his arms. “It’s perfect.” He smiled and buried his face into the other’s shoulder. “It’s what I wanted.” 

Keith’s arms moved around him slowly. “Sit down.” He stated.

Lance wanted to protest. He wanted to just hold the other close in his arms for a little bit longer, but he complied. Lance sat on the black blanket and turned his eyes to the basket next to Keith. “So, what is that?”

“Shiro found this too,” Keith stated as he sat on the blanket, his posture still and uneasy. “We had Allura’s help too.” He reached out and took the basket, holding it tight in his grasp until his knuckles went white.

“Shiro and Allura helped you with all this?” He smiled and let his fingers play with the edges of the blanket, a soft smile on his lips.

“Allura gave Shiro the idea originally,” He held onto the basket tightly and took another breath. “Something about an Altean holiday that revolved around true love...Shiro told me about it and then...told me about how you were feeling.”

Lance covered his hand with his own, “How I feel? Keith, I am fine I-”

“I’m not leaving,” Keith stated. His gaze was locked on the hand covering his own. “I know I go, but I am not leaving you, Lance. I will come back. We all will.” He let his words drift off and just sat in the comfortable silence of the lion. Slowly, he shuffled over and pulled the other into a careful embrace. “You’re my home.” 

Lance let out a shuddering breath he didn’t realize he was holding and let his arms move around the other. He melted against the other’s body. His hands slipped up, between the black shirt and red coat, just wanting to be near the other. Wanting to hold him tight and keep him there, in his arms. 

He kissed along his jaw softly, not wanting to break the mood and, for once in his life, not wanting to talk. Keith didn’t need words. Soft, weather-worn leather gloves caressed his cheek, familiar enough to be like his second skin. Lance leaned his cheek into the warmth of Keith’s hands and followed the pull up until, against his lips.

There was no rush. No heat. Just the warmth that spread through him whenever he was near the other paladin. Lance tilted his head, deepening the kiss further without any want or need for more. Home. He was home. 

“But what’s in the basket?” He mumbled out against the other.

Keith snickered and pulled away. “Seriously? We were having a moment.”

Lance’s eyes darted down to the basket again. “But-”

“That is Shiro’s gift,” Keith reached out and ran a hand along the edge. “To you.”

“But Shiro didn’t have me as a Secret Santa,” Lance frowned.

Keith shrugged, “Maybe he had me?”

Lance frowned deeper, “No, I had you. Your present is under the tree.”

“I got that for the both of you,” Both turned towards the door. Shiro smiled down at them, his arms crossed over his broad chest as he leaned against the frame. “There weren’t any rules that said I couldn’t get things for you both.” Slowly, he pushed off with his shoulder and moved to sit next to the two.

Lance’s eyes darted back to the red paladin and watched the confused emotions play out in the other’s eyes. The rest of his face was an unreadable mask. This though was not a part of Keith’s plan. This deviated from his set goal. Keith swallowed.

Shiro let out a chuckle and reached out, cupping the other boy’s cheek in his palm, slowing running the thumb of his prosthetic across the other’s lips. “You both are important to me. I needed you to see that as well.”

He turned his attention to Lance then, keeping his soft grasp on Keith. “I needed you both to see that. I won’t be going anywhere.”

His hand moved away slowly, fingertips lingering on Keith’s cheek as he reached with his other hand and took the basket into his own lap. “Allura told a story, about the Altean Queen Fala and the love she held for her knight. She said something interesting though, it was a pure love. An everlasting love. Allura said they had a bond that could not be broken.”

Lance frowned. “I heard Allura tell that story as well when we were setting up presents.”

“It got me thinking,” Shiro continued. “Coran and Allura are not the types to exaggerate stories. They speak of their histories in full truths, not romantic language.”

Keith flushed a little more, his hand grasped at Lance’s. “Shiro I-”

“It took a bit of research, but I was able to find more information about Fala in the archives. The Quintant of Fala is more than just a celebration of her unity to her knight. It was the day they literally bonded together.” Shiro removed the black cloth covering the blanket to reveal a small statue. Carefully, he lifted it up with both hands for both his loves to see.

The statue was bronze in color, obviously made of some sort of metal and showed two women, their arms embraced each other. The taller of the two wore something very much reminiscent of their own paladin armor, except an intricate pattern was woven around the pauldrons, gauntlets, and greaves. Her long hair billowed up behind her, wrapping around the smaller figure. The other was smaller in stature but held onto her love in a tight embrace. Her dress, long and equally as elegant as her knights, also wrapped up, around the knight. The pair was locked in an eternal embrace. 

“Queen Fala and her knight,” Shiro presented the pair to his paladins. Lance reached forward, tracing his long finger along the seam between the two. “They were each crafted individually. Welded and made perfectly apart. Only afterword was they joined.”

“Bonded,” Lance whispered. “Like...literally bonded.”

Shiro smiled widely. He nodded. “Literally. Queen Fala literally bonded herself to her knight. Forever.”

“How?” Keith whispered. “That is impossible...unless-”

“No,” Shiro frowned, obviously following Keith’s line of thinking. “Queen Fala did not literally sew herself to her knight. It was...similar to the bond we made with our lions. More permanent though. Everlasting.”

Lance felt his throat tighten as Shiro spoke slowly carefully. Suddenly, he felt a weight drop in the pit of his stomach. The finality of the words Shiro said sat in his skull, rolling around and settled deep in his heart. “How?” He finally managed. He felt the weight of the statue as it was dropped into his hands. It was heavier than it appeared.

“It is the heart of a star, at least that is what the Alteans called it. Slav gave it a more complex, scientific title but-”

“You asked Slav?” Keith scowled.

Shiro gave a shrug and pulled Keith closer to him, wrapping his arm around the other’s hip. “I didn’t have much of a choice on who to ask. Allura and Coran had no information on it besides old folktales and myths. The data files had more information, but it was vague. It appears the heart of a star is something that all Alteans just accepted as truth. Since Altea is gone, I had to search for it.”

Lance nodded and looked back at the statue. Slav would have been the best expert in all things interdimensional and, in his honest opinion, absolutely batshit. It came to reason he would be able to see an Altean myth and turn it into reality. “And this statue?”

“It holds the heart of a star,” Shiro smiled. “One of the last Altean ones around.”

Lance felt his pulse increase. The heart of a star in his hand. A substance so powerful it could literally bind two people together. Permanently. His hands shook as he gripped it tighter, not looking up to the two men in front of him. “So what is this, like a marriage proposal?” He joked. His stomach felt full of rocks. His head was swimming. Overwhelmed. He was overwhelmed. It bonded two souls together.

Two.

Only two of them. “So who are you going to do this with, huh?”

“The both of you,” Shiro smiled. “I won’t let either of you go, you know. I was being honest when I said that. You both own my heart equally.”

“How?” Keith mumbled. “How will it work with three of us?”

“Slav said it would be a 67.34% chance that it would work with the three of us,” He smiled. 

Oh. Lance’s shoulders sank, the statue felt heavier with every passing moment. “If it is that low, it would be better if you two just-”

“He also said it was a 73.45% chance it would work with just two of us. We are not Altean and there is a probability that it will not work with us at all.” Shiro reached out and pulled Lance to him as well and kissed his forehead. “But you do not have to do this if you do not want.”

Lance looked at the statue in his hands and frowned. Forever. Keith and Shiro would be tied to him forever. They would….could never part. They would spend the rest of their lives forever reminded of him…

He looked over at the other boy pressed against Shiro’s chest. Keith leaned his weight against the strong frame of the black paladin, eyes closed and brows furrowed. He looked deep in thought. 

Lance bit his lower lip and let out a quiet whimper. He didn’t like that look, the confusion, and disquiet on the other’s face. Slowly, he reached out and grasped his hand. Keith’s violet eyes slowly opened, looking deep into Lance’s own blue eyes. “Okay,” He said quietly, not looking away from the blue paladin. “Okay let’s...let’s do this.”

Lance followed suit. He moved further into the warmth of Shiro’s body and curved his arm around the other’s waist. He wanted to be close to them both. He wanted to be together with them. His eyes looked up to meet the soft grey of Shiro’s gaze.

He wanted this, he realized. Come what may, he wanted this. He wanted to meet every challenge head-on with both Keith and Shiro. He wanted to have and hold them both. Forever.  
He gave a short nod. “Yes.” 

___________

73.45%.

That meant there was a 26.55% chance that it didn’t work. He did not feel any different now than he had fifteen minutes ago. Was he supposed to feel any different though? His heart was still racing wildly in his chest, anxious for...something? He was not sure what it was though. Maybe anxious to feel...something.

Lance curled up on the couch, leaning into Shiro’s warmth. The other’s large arm draped over his shoulder casually as the rest of their hodgepodge family awoke and strolled into the room. Hunk gave them a quick wave of a greeting with his oven mitt hand, in his other hand was a big tray of what looked like sweet muffins drizzled with something sugary. They smelt divine. 

Pidge and Matt came in slowly after, groggy and mumbling as they sat close together, whispering things quietly to one another. The sibling pair planted themselves firmly by the tree and Matt began to sort through the presents, making small piles.

Keith was situated firmly below Shiro’s other arm. He was not exactly leaning into the other man like Lance was, but nestled in close, his eyes focused on the tablet in front of him. A slight frown on his features, but focused on something else. It was no wonder, Lance smiled. Keith was never one to open up to others or be affectionate. Lance and Shiro always had to initiate, but once they had him, he would stay for as long as the others were seated. 

Lance melded his body closer to Shiro’s draping both his arms around the other’s trim waist as he watched the flickering blue lights of Keith’s screen. Maybe Keith and Shiro did feel different. What if it had worked for them? Slav made a point to tell Shiro there was a greater chance of that working. He smiled and let his eyes drift shut. He figured there would be a pang of jealousy there, thinking of his two loves being bound together while he was not, but he wasn’t. He felt calm. 

Soft lips on the crown of his head stopped the thoughts immediately. He sighed deeply, nestling further into the warmth of the other’s body. Keith needed it more than him, to feel connected and loved. He would make sure to continue to love him, even when Keith resisted his more public displays of affection. 

Back in Red, the statue came apart easily, almost as if the knight and queen melted away in their combined touch. It was an odd sensation, feeling the metal ghost over his fingertips and melt away into nothingness. He had expected it to feel hot to the touch, like melted wax that left a sticky residue behind. Instead, it was cool, like a breeze that whispered against his fingers. 

Lance’s insides quivered as the familiar panic of excitement welled inside him. It was like the first time he saw Blue. Fear and joy all melded into one undefinable emotion as he cupped his hand with the other two and peered at the essence that was nestled inside; the Heart of a Star.

In the dim light of Red, with the room awash in blue light, the tiny thing left behind was burrowed deep in the statue. A tiny, flickering yellow light. It danced and gleaned under his gaze, floating just above their fingertips. Lance felt the pull, the urge to reach out and grasp it in his hand. To possess this tiny figment and protect it. 

“This is,” Keith broke the silence, his voice barely above a whisper, “Warm.”

And it was, Lance realized. The moment Keith spoke, warmth radiated through his fingers, the light flickering a deep pink for an instant.

Shiro smiled down at it, “What do you think we do?” He asked. “Just hold it or-”

Lance’s fingers reached out slowly. He was entranced with the dancing, flickering light, watching as the color faded into a deep purple. “I think it wants me to touch it,” He whispered. He had learned long ago to follow his instincts. Things of this nature had a mind of their own. They knew what they wanted.

His eyes looked up to the other two, seeking permission before continuing. Shiro and Keith sat, anticipation evident in their eyes as one, long delicate finger touched a point. Warmth spread through his finger and radiated up his arm as the spire pricked his finger. The Heart of the Star glowed brighter and brighter until he had to shut his eyes from the blinding white light…

But it dimmed, and faded, leaving the three of them in the artificial glow of blue holiday lights. Lance’s hand rested atop the other’s, his eyes locked first with Shiro, then to Keith. They sat there in quiet silence, none of them wanting to move. They were almost afraid to break this tranquility...

But again, like all things, it had to end.

“Do you feel any different?” The whispered tone of Keith drew him back to the present, back into the arms of Shiro. He looked up at the other man, his head tipped back against the couch, his mouth hanging slightly agape as he snored lightly. 

He looked over at Keith’s bright eyes. “Hmm?” He blinked slowly.

Keith frowned, “Do you feel different?”

Lance smiled and reached out, taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. He shook his head. “Not really. I mean...back there in Red I felt warm, then. I don’t know what I felt. Why?”

 

Keith shook his head. “That light was a little warm but then...nothing. I thought I would feel something, you know, different but…” He looked down. “It figures, you and Shiro are good together. You both...compliment each other so well.” 

Lance let out a long sigh, smiling wide. “I didn’t feel anything either,” He whispered. “Not a single thing.” It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off of him as he shrugged a little. “Nada.”

“Maybe that is part of it,” Shiro gave him a light squeeze, his eyes remained closed. “I am not sure how this is supposed to work, but maybe we aren’t supposed to feel any different after all this. Maybe we are supposed to just...be?”

Lance smiled. He leaned up and planted soft kisses along Shiro’s jaw “I don’t mind that thought at all. As long as you two are there, that is.”

Keith nestled in on his other side, mirroring Lance’s movements. “I have no plans to be anywhere else. Not for a long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for sporadichearttcollector on Tumblr. This was a lot of fun to write and my first Voltron story! I hope you enjoy and that it fulfills your want list! <3<3<3
> 
> A big thank you to Kepcat as well for betaing this and helping me with my writing. I love Voltron, but she is a guru when it comes to this fandom! Thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU!


End file.
